princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Junji Long
Junji Long '''is the wholesome son of Juniper Long (née Lee) and Jake Long. He is a member and Coordinator of the Vanguard League's Supernatural department. Background Junji made his official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where he's worried about his title as second in common of the Supernatural Department. He also made a cameo appearance in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis where Ellis sees him listening to Damien and mentioned as Opal's cousin. Jake and Juniper had been dating for around 4 years and after marrying they had a baby boy. Juniper named him Junji. Juniper knew having a child would mean passing on the Te Xuan Ze legacy, and she hoped she would have enough time to train him before that. Jake also knew he would need his son to grow up and be a magical protector just like he was. So both parents raised their son as best they could and even threw in lessons and training for what the future brings to him. He grew and so did his personality. He was always in a good mood and his parents loved their little ray of sunshine. Sometimes the family would visit Jake's sister, Haley and her husband Omi. Turns out they also had a child; a daughter named Opal. Junji loved his cousin and wished he could see her more. Eventually when Junji turned 16, his parents told him they were planning on moving to Haley's city, and enroll him in the local school. Excited they packed and moved. Jake was hesitant due to him having to protect his underground magic community, but he made sure to constantly fly and check up on the place. After they moved and settled in, Junji was finally able to attend his new school and he was happy. He was ready to meet people and make friends. The first thing he did was check the list of sports and saw baseball tryouts were still open and he went for it. After showing what he had he was rejected. He was fine and went on and found out about the Vanguard and saw his new goal. While at school he was fine with the people, talked with a few, made some acquaintances, and even had eyes on a few people. He even had a bit of a crush on a few people he's seen like Serena, Kandi, and even Damian, who he's found to be more adorable and good looking. Though he never really asked them out or even tried talking to them. However he did try talking to Damian to see if he can join the Supernatural Department or even the combat department in the Vanguard League. His mom still helps him fight and she still wonders why Junji hasn't inherit the Te Xuan Ze yet, she worries it might skip him just like it did with her father. Junji doesn't mind though, he loves being a dragon and going on missions with his dad. Though his dad does most of the fighting and leaves Junji to just watch. They also try to help Junji prepare to prove himself for the Vanguard League, even Junji tried to talk with Opal about maybe her putting in a good word for him. Personality Junji is a very energetic and positive wholesome child. He enjoys helping friends and finds time for them whenever they need him. He tends to be a jokester and optimist that it lighten up the mood. He's the type of friend people want to lean on; he's understanding and very compassionate that many of his friends think he can be a therapist if he wanted to be. However ,in battle ,Junji completely switched into battle mode and uses his training to fight. He gets very serious and cooperative, making sure to have good communication with his team. He's also very ambitious. Appearance Junji appearance shares a blend of his two parents Juniper and Jake. His skin appears as a Beige-y yellow with very soft reddish cheeks. His cheeks also contain freckles on both sides. His hair is messy yet pushed back, jet black with a hot pink highlights. A style similar to his father, but colors similar to his mother. His eyes are a dark brown almost black color. He has huge thick black eyebrows and a cheerful smile. His outfit however is a random closet mess he conjured up. He sports a red sleeveless hoodie with a Fire Nation logo on the font that reads "Hot Stuff." He wears black basketball shorts with white trim and design, meanwhile underneath he wears thin tights. The tights h, however,re made of a thin fabric that is both perfect for his constant moving and air breeze, and also the perfect hero for Junji's constant bad luck of falling pants/shorts. A style he found on a Korean fashion magazine. He wears brown winter boots, and a yellow and green wristband. Benji has been known to comment and criticize Junji's fashion sense, Junji doesn't care much about fashion but does hope that maybe one day Benji can glam him up. Relationships Juniper Lee and Jake Long (Parents) Son of a dragon guardian and the Te Xuan Ze legacy, he's had big shoes to fill. However his parents always gave him the best they could. He was trained since he was 7, making sure that he was able to understand the power he had. However he could never properly access his dragon power like his father. It put a strain in him and his father's relationship, Jake not trying to push Junji to train harder than the day before. However ,eventually h,e managed to access his powers as best as he can for now. Growing up his parents were big on showing him the dangers of the supernatural and all of the bad monsters. Which helped him be able to be a good encyclopedia for monsters. Opal (Cousin) Both of Junji and Opal hung out when they were younger, though him being the older cousin he would care for her as a younger sister. When he moved to her town the two didn't hung out as much, but they do see one another in town from time to town. Since they are both in the Vanguard League they hope to get back to how things where. Astro Butterfly They both went on a mission together to retrieve the Decimaar Blade. The two seemed to have had good communication in combat when attacked by Warron and Luther. Junji seems to have some sort of trust with Astro, best seen when Astro told Junji to grab the sword meanwhile he took care of the two YBA members. In the end, with a victory on their belts, it seems that they had formed a good friendship. Junji will always be prepared to help and join Astro in any mission he seeks to go on. Quotes '''Astro: To celebrate the success of your mission I think we should go get some donuts for us and the others. Junji: You add some pizza to that and we have a plan! Trivia * Junji was created by Japandaa for PrincessCallyie's Next Gen Contest. He was entered in 2017 and 2018. Coming in 6th place in 2018 after almost coming in 3rd place in 2017. * He is unable to properly transform into his dragon form. It's embarrassing and a struggle for him in combat, but he trains to change certain parts of his body into dragon form when needed. * Junji has terrible luck and not to mention he's very clumsy. He's tripped and fallen so many times it surprising he doesn't wear knee pads for safety. * It's been stated that he has the worst fashion sense, so bad that it'll make Benji's heart break. Category:Characters Category:Vanguard League Category:Male Category:Human Category:Next Gen Category:16 years old Category:Supernatural Department